THe Faith of a Child
by Firewolfe
Summary: Adama's Faith is restored by a child's innocence


Disclaimers: I do not own it if I did it would never have ended.  
Rating PG-13 Speaks of a Cannon character death and deep grieving.

Dedication: To my Uncle and god father who had a deep Faith and belief in God and the plans he had no matter what. May he rest in peace and I hope his faith was rewarded.

**Faith of a Child**

Place The bridge of the Galactica over the planet Caprica after the sneak attack by the Cylons-

Adama listened to the frantic calls by the civilians from his home world. _Yet they were distant as grief choked him. His son his beloved youngest son Zac was dead. How was he going to tell his wife Illya. She had trusted him to keep their children safe. Oh God how was he going to break the news? Zac was their special child. The child who had helped fully heal their weakened marriage. The miracle child the one they had been told they could never have after Athena_. Adama looked over and saw his daughter weeping. _Her grief was clear for all to see. She had loved her baby brother dearly. He swallowed hard having no tears to shed as the shock was still too great._ He watched as Apollo tried to offer comfort but she pulled away and ran.

He let her go trying to gather his thoughts. _He had to go to the surface to see... Illya she had to be alright._

"Tigh prepare a shuttle I am going down."

"Commander no you cannot be risked."

Adama glared at his second and would have replied sharply if Apollo had not stepped up. "I will take him. Please father at least in a viper you will have a chance."

Adama looked at his eldest who was clearly grieving as well. Blaming himself for Zac. _He knew that Apollo needed to do this. It was his way of dealing with the impossible pain._

"Let's go then."

The two men left before Tigh could object neither spoke both suddenly needing to get to the surface both afraid to pray or hope. Was she still alive? _Please Lord let her still be alive Adama Prayed._

The viper flew through space. Apollo piloted it on automatic. He was still reeling from Zac. I failed him. _Fraken we were at peace. Tears flowed as he wondered and second guessed his choice to let Zac go or worse yet for not taking Starbuck with them. Would it have been different? Or would he be grieving for two brothers instead of one?_

The viper landed not far from their home. The Sagan estate was vast and it had been one of the most beautiful on all of Caprica. Apollo tried not to notice the burning buildings and the destruction. He prayed as they headed to their home. He wanted to scream in agony as he saw their burnt out house. Adama moved slowly into the building. His home for the last 50 years with his beloved wife.

"Illya I failed you. I was never here when you needed me...." Tears flowed freely as He worked through the house. Picking up small items mementos of his life. The remnants left after the attack. He froze as he came to a body. He screamed silently as he knelt down by the burnt frame. Tears flowed freely now as he stroked the damaged hand. He could not bear to look closer so he grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped the burnt body in it. He lifted it and kissed the head. The without a word headed outside. Near the barns he fund a shovel and he grabbed it. He carried his burden with the easy of a man many years younger. Near a large tree he stopped and gently laid her down. Without a word to his son who was now at his side he began to dig. He dug a hole quickly and efficiently and ever so gently laid her down. She prayed for a moment. Looking over at his son Apollo nodded and he watched as his father buried the love of his life.

_How can we bear this. How can Father stand to look at me I failed them both. Apollo thought tears flowing freely now._

_I love you Illya and will join you soon. Be at peace my love. I pray Zac is there with you. I would not want him or you to be alone._

Abruptly he turned and went back to the house he could stay near the grave no longer it hurt too much. He went in and grabbed a back. Gathering things _he thought Apollo and Athena might like to have. He might not have a future but they would he would die to ensure it._

Even as he did this the people began to gather. Many had been moving toward the estate before the viper came into the atmosphere. They instinctively turned to his family for leadership.

Apollo suddenly was confronted by a mob. A mob intent on exacting revenge for the fleet's failure to protect them.

He tried to speak as he was pushed around. A pretty young woman came up to him. He recognized her with a shock. Serena.

"Let him speak. We will get no answers if he is unable to speak."

Apollo sighed not at all certain he was glad she had saved him. "Most of us are dead. The Galactica alone survives."

A small boy came running up.

"Hey mister can I fly in your ship?"

"Vipers are no place for little boys." Apollo said. Almost choking on his pain. He remembered Zac. "

"Can I fly with you. Come on Apollo what could go wrong. I am a warrior!"

Apollo smiled at the child not wanting to scare him.

"So what do we do? Do we just lay down and die?" A man shouted.

Adama looked on and saw the child. He looked down at the batter book he held in his hands. He swallowed hard and prayed.

_Thank you Lord for reminding me of your goodness_. A_ child' faith will lead you._

He looked out unseen by the people as he gathered the remains of his will and power_. Forgive me beloved it will be a while before I can join you. Our people need hope and I will give it to them._

"No we fight back."

"Commander Adama." Serena said in awe.

The crowd fell silent in shock as he strode out of his smoldering home. He had no idea that the there was a glow to his body. That he radiated power and control.

"Let the word go out...."

And so it was the ships of the fleet gathered like a flock of the ugliest ducklings ever. All falling into line behind the Galactica.

"Tigh we need to go."

"Aye sir." His second in command said wary and knowing that the journey would be long and hard.

"People of the fleet."Adama said "We will travel far and face many challenges but we will find it. We will find that shining planet of our brothers and sisters of the 13th tribe. We will find Earth and we will rebuild our people all we need is the faith of child."

The End

__________________  
"By the Lords of Kobol, the Cylon Empire is about to fall!" ~ Commander Cain - The Living Legend


End file.
